Shopping Spree? Definitely Means Love!
by RandyLovesFengShui
Summary: If you got a little briefcase full of money, it would be sooo nice to spend for something you like most! Yes, but for shopping spree? #Actually there's no briefcase in my short story #


_**Let's have a chit-chat!**_

Oh yeah! Finally i have my own short story about this anime! Dang, i couldn't watch the whole episode at Space Toon here in Indonesia, because they cut off the ending and replaced it with another cartoon!!! Same as "Ask Dr. Rin" anime. They cut off the ending part and replaced it with "Minky Momo" !!! Yeah, but i think they made us learn something. Something about **The Manipulation**! Why? Because they don't let us to watch all of the episodes, so we have to imagine in our brain for the rest of the episode. As a big fan of Gon and Killua pairing, i would like to present to you one of my manipulation. And this is my manipulation of the real story line!! Allright! It's a disclaimer time!!!

_**Disclaimer**_:

"Okay! Okay! Hunter x Hunter is not mine! Yeah, but I have my own story line and this is my story line!"

_**Information**_**:**

"Geez! Hunter x Hunter is such a great anime! Of course, Gon and Killua are a cute pairing! In this episode, Gon wants to go on a sudden shopping spree with Killua. With Gon's funny and naïve character, what will happen with their relationship? Will a bag of outfit becomes a bag of love? Just check it out! Oh, and do me a favor please! Guess what? Your review is my favor!

**Shopping Spree? Definitely means Love!!**

Gon and Killua are best friend. Whoever saw them will know it before they thought two times again. They are bonded with each other. They're always so caring to each other. However, please welcome the problem... Killua knew that Gon is his best friend... and that was the challenge of his life. Would he tell Gon what was disturbing him forever?

One day, they were out for a walk. Gon was so cute beside Killua that was thinking about the Hell of his challenge. "Hey, Killua! This is a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Gon cutely as he hugged his best friend. Killua turned his eyes toward Gon for awhile, he knew he felt something but he tried to hide his feeling away. "Yeah, you are extremely right." replied him as he moved Gon's hand from his back. "Wee... you are so different today. I mean yeah you are mysterious guy but for this one, I can feel there's something wrong overwhelming you." said Gon sudden-seriously. Killua shocked to death. 'So, Gon noticed me too?' thought Killua. Of course Gon must be noticed him because Killua is his best friend.

"No, I'm okay." said Killua fast. "Are you sure? If you feel something, just tell me. Maybe I can help you." replied Gon. Killua nodded with a big smile. He then held Gon's hand tightly and turned Gon on a lively walk than before. "Yay! Let's go!!" yelled Gon cheerfully. Killua looked at the store around the road. Hmm... There are many stores such as Clothing, Beef, Seafood, and so on. "Hey, Killua." asked Gon. "What!" said Killua. Gon paused for a bit and then, "Let's go on a shopping spree!!" shouted Gon happily. Killua looked at his best friend with a puzzled look. "My... I don't know that you love branded thing. Besides, shopping spree is just definitely not you!"

Gon burst out a loud laugh when he heard Killua's response. "Gyahaha!! Oh-oh-oh Killua-kun, Shopping spree isn't about branded thing! And again... let's go to that factory outlet!!" yelled Gon as he held Killua's hand and ran toward the F.O. Inside the building, Killua was speechless. Awesome t-shirt, enormous bag, great boxer, nice lingerie, and so many clothing were waiting to 'take n pay'. "W-whoa!! I don't know there's such a great F.O. here!" admired Killua.

Gon didn't notice Killua's word. He was busy running around the building with a shopping bag in his hand. He grabbed everything he likes. "Gon, Gon! Hold on! Are you really-really sure that you need those??" asked Killua with a confused look. "Oh please, Killua-kun! Don't you want to have some new outfits? I'm sick with this green cloth that I wear almost everyday! No, I mean EVERYDAY!!" protested Gon as he continued his 'take n pay' party.

Killua shook his head. "Oh my goodness... what happen with you, silly?!"

Gon didn't notice that confused barking from Killua. He kept on scurrying like rat, but then he stopped. "Uh... I think I've missed something..." murmured him. He walked toward the formal clothes part. He browsed for a tie. "Wow... what a nice tie. I hope Killua likes it!" said him softly with a slight blush on his cheek. After that, he walked toward the cashier with Killua beside him.

Gon put the full-of-outfit shopping bag on the cashier table. He was succeed to make the cashier agape. "D-dear... are you really want them all?" asked her. Gon nodded cutely. "Extremely yes!!" Killua confused to death because of Gon's attitude. The cashier checked the price of Gon's item one by one. "Uh... dear, are you really need this one?" asked her as she raised a bunny band. "Sure! I need that rabbit's ear to decorate my snowman!" replied Gon. "Yes, but winter is still a long time from today!" said Killua. Gon chuckled because of Killua's response. "Tee-hee... just in case we are short of bucket hat... Tee-he..." said Gon. Killua rolled his eyes. "Yeah... whatever."

Finally, she ended her price checking duty. "Phew... they are 2 million Zeny." Said her as she pointed toward the cashier LCD. "A piece of cake!!" said Gon as he took out his credit card and paid his shopping list with it. "Ok, here is yours. Thank you very much." Thanked her. Gon nodded with a big smile. "You're welcome! I'll come again someday after tomorrow! Bye!!"

The cashier was astonished. She couldn't say anything, but she must be talked like this in her mind: "No! Don't come again!!"

They went out from there and Gon remembered his tie for Killua.

"Killua-kun!! Take a look at what I've got for you!"

"Huwee... you wanna give me something?"

Gon searched for the tie and he found it, then he showed it to Killua with a happy face.

"Killua-kun... this is for you! I hope you like it!"

Killua blushed to death.

"For me...? T-thank you..."

Gon approached to Killua and he put on the tie in Killua's neck.

"Phew... fortunately, you used a shirt that has a collar... there you go! Woah!!"

"Hey, why?"

"Oh my God! You're soo handsome!"

Killua blushed to death. He was speechless.

"Hey silly! Let's go home!"

Gon nodded cutely as Killua held his hand and walked together.

"Phew... what a big hell today..." sighed Killua with a tired face. Gon took his shopping bag and took out all of the outfits that he bought. "Yeah! Shopping spree is always fun!!" shouted Gon. "Where's the fun side? Beside, if it isn't for my love I would never accompany you!" said Killua. Gon silenced to death. He noticed the 'my love' from Killua. "W-what... what do you mean with 'my love'? Who is she?" asked Gon. Killua was astonished. He didn't know what to do because it all out from his mouth by sudden. Really, he wanted to tell Gon about his feeling. However, it would be Hell if Gon rejected his love. "Killua-kun, who is your love? Who is she?" asked Gon again. Killua closed his mouth tightly. "Please! Who is she? Is she beautiful, sexy, rich, or what? Please... let me know..." said Gon with a sudden tear dropped from his eyes. Killua looked deeply at Gon's clueless face. Gon wanted to know about 'Killua's love'. Then, Killua heaved a deep sigh. He counted in his mind. 'One... two... three...' Then, "You, Gon! You are my love!"

Gon was so surprised. He walked toward Killua, then he started to talk. "Killua-kun... I-I don't know... I don't....," before Gon finished his conversation, Killua embraced Gon's sweet body... and kissed him softly. Killua's kiss was so warm... the kiss melted Gon's heart and a sudden tear came out again. Then, he cried out.

"I love you Gon... Do you want to be.....,"

"... Mine?" said Gon fast.

"Yeah..." said Killua as he wiped Gon's tears away.

Gon silenced for awhile. Then, "I am sorry Killua... I don't want to be yours..."

Killua shocked to death. He released his hug. Then, a great silent killed them all.

"I don't want to be yours..."

"Why, Gon?! Tell me the reason!"

"I-I just... I just don't want it. Because..."

"Because what?!"

"I don't want to be yours... because... I want to be..."

"You want to be what?!"

"I want to be... more than yours..." said Gon as he kissed Killua's cheek. Killua was speechless. All he can do was smiling.

"Gon... you're such an evil brat... but that's why I love you..."

"Aah... Killua-kun..." moaned Gon cutely with a totally blushed face.

Then, Killua hugged Gon again and kissed his Gon with so much love... Gon is everything for him... yes, and he knew it was a heavenly moment of his life... because Gon himself... is a Heaven for Killua.

"_**I don't want to be yours... because... I want to be more than yours..."**_

**[SHOPPING SPREE? DEFINITELY MEANS LOVE!!]**

***THE END***


End file.
